1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a system for imprinting a pattern on a malleable surface. More particularly, it is concerned with a system having a roller with upstanding impression ridges thereupon configured to product multiple, adjacent, simulated masonry patterns so that the adjacent patterns visually and aesthetically merge into one larger pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous systems exist for producing simulated masonry patterns on a hardenable material such as concrete. One such system involves "stamping" concrete by hand with patterned plates. This system has the drawback of being time-consuming and labor intensive. Consequently, if the area of concrete to be patterned is large this system can be tedious and prohibitively expensive.
Another system illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,079 utilizes a roller having a series of patterns formed by means of blades that conform to the pattern that is to be pressed into the concrete. The roller produces simulates mortar joints including simulated running joints extending generally transversely to the direction of movement of the roller. This prior art device, however, it not practical for impressing large areas of concrete in which side-by-side patterns must be impressed. Achieving close alignments is not possible because the varying texture and hardness existing throughout a large area of concrete causes some portions of the roller to travel a greater distance before penetrating a harder area of concrete than other blades which easily penetrate a softer area. The varying distances of travel by different blades causes a misalignment of the running joints of adjacent patterns as illustrated in FIG. 2. This misalignment glaringly exposes the simulated nature of the masonry pattern produced and detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the pattern.